<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>・FNF ONESHOTS・ by blue_skie_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026895">・FNF ONESHOTS・</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skie_s/pseuds/blue_skie_s'>blue_skie_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’LL PUT MORE LATER, Maybe - Freeform, Other, might have some shipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skie_s/pseuds/blue_skie_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HELLO! THIS IS AN FNF ONESHOT BOOK! WELCOME!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend &amp; Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') &amp; Pico (Pico's School), Everyone &amp; Everyone, Pump &amp; Skid (Friday Night Funkin')</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>welcome! this is an fnf oneshot book!<br/><br/></p><p>i probably wont continue a bunch of my dsmp stories due to lack of motivation so these are just little stories for me to have fun with!<br/><br/></p><p>you can request, but i can’t guarantee i’ll do the request! if i do, i’ll say who did the request at the beginning of the chapter!</p><p> </p><p>also, dont request any nsfw please!<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>now that that’s done, </p><p> </p><p>i’m blue, if you didnt know! i draw and stuff, and might upload some art here too! mostly oneshots <em>unless</em> i have absolutely nothing to post, then the random art comes the fuck out.</p><p> </p><p>hopefully i’ll get a oneshot out soon, bye bye!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quick, short little vent-ish thing to start off with, sorry! i’ll make happier stuff next</p><p>who the main character of this is; you decide! there isnt any specific main person in this.</p><p>i just wanted a little story to get stuff off of my chest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lack of will was like a leech that, no matter how hard you’d try, it’d hold you tightly in it’s grip for a long while. It almost always is hard for him to do anything productive or even remotely helpful, and sometimes he wouldn’t be able to even pull himself from his bed and his phone that he would get completely lost in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With an add-on of anxiety, though, it made it almost impossible to do anything without a tightness in his throat, a worry of doing anything wrong or getting somebody mad. He would ask so many times before even trying to do an activity or simply even get something from the fridge, and then would ask “Are you sure?” and other similar questions. He would then worry over whether he was being annoying in the eyes of the other person afterwards.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(He’s came to the conclusion that he has annoyed everyone every time, but he refuses to mention that.) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And </span>
  <span class="s2">then, </span>
  <span class="s1">stacked upon that, he forgets. He’ll forget to go somewhere with a friend, he’ll forget a friend’s name, he’ll forget what he’s doing at all sometimes, he’ll forget to, say, do the laundry, or clean dishes, or do so many other things. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s always tired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter how much sleep he gets.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The exhaustion of simply being awake towers well over the few times he’s been energized and not a single bit tired. Sure, sometimes he’ll have slight bursts of pure adrenaline out of nowhere, but it’s normal to him that he usually wants to fall asleep forever and never wake up. Then, he’ll lack emotion for a while, or then be full of emotion, or his emotions will come out at the absolute worst times. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...he’s a mess, and he isn’t afraid to admit that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!</p><p>new insta! : @ blue_skie.s.s</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might also make a dsmp and mcyt oneshot book if i dont have one already, so if youre up for that, maybe i’ll do that!</p><p>socials:</p><p>insta: blue_skie.s</p><p>twt: blue_skie_s</p><p>disc: blue_skie.s#6774</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>